Recently, in interior products such as furniture, a floor sheet, or the like, a hard coating layer is formed on a printing layer by coating a UV curable resin in order to impart a gloss to the printing layer.
The hard coating layer is formed by a method of applying the UV curable resin, completely curing the hard coating layer through a UV curing process in a state in which a transfer film is laminated thereon, and removing the transfer film, in order to allow the interior product to have a uniform and smooth surface.
In this case, the used transfer film should have an excellent releasing property from the hard coating layer and be easily laminated and removed.